pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cynthia (Resurgence)
|region = Sinnoh |relatives = Professor Carolina (Grandmother) Grandfather Younger sister |class = Champion Pokémon Trainer |gen = IV, V, VII |games = Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum HeartGold and SoulSilver Black, White, Black 2, and White 2 Sun and Moon |league = Sinnoh League |champ = yes}} Cynthia (シロナ Shirona) is a recurring character in Pokémon Resurgence. She is the Champion of the Sinnoh League. History Pokémon Resurgence: Platinum She first meets Ashe's group when they first arrived in Eterna City. After the group defeats Team Galactic in the Team Galactic Eterna Building, she gives Ashe a Pokémon Egg and tells her that she'll see them again. Pokémon Resurgence: FireRed & LeafGreen TBA Pokémon Resurgence: HeartGold & SoulSilver TBA Pokémon Resurgence: Emerald TBA Pokémon Resurgence: Black & White Cynthia reappears when the group first arrives in Undella Town. Pokémon Resurgence: XYZ Cynthia reappears when the group arrives in Lumiose City for the Lumiose Conference. Pokémon Resurgence: Sun & Moon TBA Appearance Cynthia has long blonde hair and gray eyes. In her first appearance in Platinum, she wore a long black coat with black feathers rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, and a black top underneath along with black trousers. Her outfit was finished with black heels and a yellow stripe on each shoes. For accessories she wore a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with two hair clips in her hair, both resembling the appendages on Lucario's head, conjoined with a pale yellow stripe. In her later appearances, her hair is a bit shorter than it was before. She now wears a blue top with a medium sized collar, a teardrop-shaped object and a blue ribbon tied on her waist along with the black trousers from her previous outfit. She also wears open-toed heels. She still wears the two hair clips. Personality Cynthia has an overwhelmingly strong and independent personality. She is a nice, kind person who likes to help trainers by giving them tips and facts for their journey. She acts as a mentor to the group, looking out for them whenever they need help. She is very interested in mythology and history, and spends her time researching and exploring various sites associated with Legendary Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. Her family lives in Celestic Town, although her own hometown was not mentioned. She is said to have helped Professor Rowan with his Pokédex and embarked on an adventure as a child. She has loved cycling since her childhood and often races with her Garchomp. She is also fond of ice cream and is almost always seen eating one. Pokémon In Rotation Given Away As an Egg Gallery Cynthia and Garchomp.png|Cynthia and Garchomp Cynthia and Garchomp 2.png Cynthia Generations.png|Cynthia warning Cyrus about the consequences of his actions Cynthia PG.png|Cynthia witnessing the events unfolding at Spear Pillar Cynthia Looker Adventures.png|Cynthia and Looker in the manga Voice Actors *Aya Endō (Japanese) *Tara Jayne (English) Trivia *Cynthia appeared in more episodes of the anime than any other Champion. *She says Battle Dance when calling a Pokémon out for battle. *Verity, a main character in To A Conquering Spacetime, has a mother who bears a remarkable resemblance to Cynthia. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Champions Category:Pokémon Trainers